


Cleaning Up

by waywardmoeyy



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: You insist on Daryl cleaning up once your group settles into Alexandria. He declines at first. But, what happens when she changes his mind?





	Cleaning Up

“I’ll hose you down in your sleep!” Carol shouted as she hurried down the road, heading towards Rick. Daryl just huffed, rolling his eyes behind his shaggy mop of hair.   
“Humph,” he grunted, remaining perched on the porch railing. He was stubborn. Everyone who met him knew that. It was one of his most obvious traits. And, it was something that never ceased to make you smile.  
“You should listen to her, Dixon. You smell like a swamp,” you muttered as you crossed over the doorway and onto the porch. “Hell, I was about to utilize that glorious Alexandria feature myself. That is, now that I’ve got a balanced meal in me for the first time in weeks.”  
Daryl peered up at you, raising an eyebrow. “Have at it,” he grumbled.  
You rolled your eyes. “Suit yourself, Daryl. You know, you aren’t going to attract many ladies smelling like that,” you teased. He just shook his head.  
From the moment you and Daryl met, there was an instant attraction. Neither of you denied it. However, since you two were equally as stubborn, neither of you wanted to be the first you to admit it. So, the moment you were able to break him out of his shell, the sarcastic flirtation started to roll.  
“I’ll save you some hot water.” And, with a wink, you headed back into the house. He answered you with a grunt and watched you retreat back into the house out of the corner of his eye.

**

You tossed a clean set of clothes onto the bathroom counter and smiled. The air smelled like soap and toothpaste, two things you never thought you’d be able to smell again, let alone use. After scrubbing your teeth for a good six minutes, you undressed, and tossed your filthy, blood-stained clothes into the corner. It was weird being as exposed as you were, even behind closed doors. Hell, the fact that there was a door was a foreign feeling. Feeling safe. All of it.  
But, for now, you had to accept the fact that needed a shower, almost as badly as Daryl did.  
You slipped your hand beyond the shower curtain, testing the water. It was warm. Steam enveloped you as you stepped the rest of the way in.   
“Damn, that is amazing,” you whispered into the steam. You reached down for the bottle of shampoo and smiled at the thought of being truly clean.  
“What’s amazin’?” you heard a familiar, grumbly voice mutter from the other side of the curtain. Your body stiffened.  
“Daryl?” You gripped the shower curtain, pulled it back just a little to find Daryl standing just inches from the tub, stark naked.   
“Decided to take ya up on yer advice. Thought a might would do me some good after all.” Daryl smirked as he lifted a leg and stepped inside the tub.  
“Hah—I-I didn’t mean at the same time as me!” You stepped back into the streaming water, unable to hold back a giggle.   
Daryl stepped completely into the tub and pulled the curtain. “Saves water,” he muttered with a smirk. “Unless ya ain’t uncomfortable with it.”  
You shook your head with a smile. “Nope, you’re right. It saves resources.” You poured a small amount of shampoo onto your palm, then passed the bottle to Daryl. “Might want to start with this.”  
He lifted the bottle to his nose. “Smells like shit,” Daryl grumbled as he mimicked you, then raked the shampoo through his dampened hair.  
You chuckled, leaning your head back into the water. “It smells clean. And, like I said, you aren’t gonna attract many ladies smellin’ like a pig pen.”  
“Is that so?” she purred, reaching down and smoothing a calloused hand over your hip. Your skin prickled, even under the warm water. “What if I’m only tryin’ to attract one?” His hand snaked up your side as his eyes stared deep into yours. “I mean, I don’t shower with just anyone—”  
You leaned up and slammed your lips against his. Water dripped down your face as you tasted the sweetness of his breath mixed with a hint of cigarette smoke. Pressing yourself against him, you allowed your arms to wrap around his shoulders as your tongue slipped between his lips.   
You gasped as Daryl flipped you around and pinned you against the cool tile wall. His hands gripped the bottoms of your thighs and lifted you up, wrapping your legs around his waist. His erection pressed against your throbbing clit, forcing a choked moan from your lips.   
“Daryl,” you whimpered as his finger grazed over your folds.   
“Yes, darlin’?” Daryl growled in your ear.  
“D-Don’t be a tease,” you begged, rocking your hips against him. “Just fuck me already. We’re wasting water.”  
Daryl chuckled as he nibbled on your neck. “There’s plenty.” The tip of his finger slipped into your hole, then slid back out. “Damn girl,” he groaned as he slid his finger all the way into your hole, instantly curling it in your slick heat. “Hmph.” He groaned softly into your ear.  
“Please, Daryl,” you mewled as his thumb met your clit. “Please.”  
Daryl lifted his head, his other hand still firmly squeezing your thigh. His eyes locked on yours as he grinned. “Fine, I ain’t gonna tease you anymore.” He pulled his finger from you and gripped your other leg.   
With a roll of his hips, he entered you, filling you up until be bottomed out. Your walls stretched and burned, reminding you just how long it had been since you’d been with someone. You leaned your head back against the tile, allowing Daryl to nip at every sensitive spot along your neck and shoulder. He reached between you, rolling his thumb against your clit, pressing it harder against your flesh with every thrust.   
“Harder,” you begged with a breathy moan. Daryl grunted, then complied, slamming himself even harder against you. Your breath shuddered as your release rumbled just under the surface. “Oh my god—”  
Your climax smacked into you with brute force, causing you to arch your back. Your breasts pressed against the warm, wet chest of the man in front of you, intensifying your buzz. God, he felt good inside you, gripping into you, biting down on your collarbone. You smiled at the face that there would be visible bruises there in the morning.   
Your walls clenched around him, causing his hips to falter. Daryl hit his release suddenly and a loud growl echoed around the steamy room. You felt him swell inside you as his teeth clamped down on the soft flesh of your shoulder, muffling his moans.  
“Y/N,” he huffed as his body relaxed. He lowered you gently back onto the floor of the tub, still holding you against him as you both stood under the now barely lukewarm water.  
A laugh burst out of you, causing Daryl to lean back in confusion. “What’s so funny?”  
“Nothing. It’s just—” You smiled up at him. “Finally.”  
Daryl furrowed his brow, before finally catching on. “Huh, yeah. We finally fucked.” You both laughed for a moment, wrapped in each other. Then, you reached over and turned off the water.   
The two of you grabbed some towels from the small linen closet across from the sink, and wrapped up in them. “Well,” you started, “I guess I’ll come get you when I need another shower.”  
Daryl huffed. “Yeah, you do that.”   
You nodded as you turned away. Daryl reached out and pressed a hand against your shoulder, then gently turned you to face him again. “You come get me if you need anythin’. Ya know where to find me.”  
“Yes sir, Mr. Dixon.” You chuckled as you reached up and pressed a kiss onto his lips. “After all, my room is right next door to yours.”  
“Mhm.” He leaned in and gave you one more, quick kiss. “I’ll have to remember that when I can’t sleep.” He smirked, then darted past you and into the hall, leaving you in the quickly chilling room.  
A smile stretched across your face as you stared at the doorway. Yeah. You really hoped he remembered.


End file.
